1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board (hereinafter referred to as “PCB”).
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication 2005-191559 describes a PCB which has a build-up part having alternately superimposed conductive layers and insulating layers and a thin-film capacitor constructed of a ceramic high-dielectric layer sandwiched between an upper electrode and a lower electrode.
However, in the PCB according to the above reference, problems such as electrical disconnection and short-circuits occur when it is put through a heat cycle test in which the PCB is exposed to a cycle of a low temperature and a high temperature alternating for hundreds of times. The contents of the foregoing publication are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.